


Reverse Binary

by wrabbit



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Genderswap, Prompt Fic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk switches genders, her body remains the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Binary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



> Criticism: Welcome

"I still don't understand."

McCoy crossed his arms. Kirk's quarters were still a mess, bed clothes on the floor and revealing more than one tell-tale stain on the sheet. Lieutenant Uhura was sitting primly with her legs crossed in the desk chair.

Kirk shrugged, the majority of her attention on the eye shadow applicator wielded in one hand. "Neither do I," she said.

"You've never worn make-up before. Well," McCoy said, blushing. Kirk smirked. "You know what I mean."

McCoy glared firmly at the back of Kirk's head as she deliberately bent over by the waist to pick up a stick of eyeliner off the floor, Uhura's borrowed skirt rising and rising some more.

"It's only been a week," Kirk said, standing once more.

"There's no reason to believe the ritual did anything at all. I'm your doctor, I should know."

McCoy could hear Uhura shifting behind him. Kirk spared him a glance. "It's okay, you weren't invited anyway," she said.

She turned suddenly, tossing Uhura the pencil, and McCoy turned his eyes upwards and away from the striking effect of the line of Kirk's dress across her flat, unchanged chest before his gaze could slide any lower.

Uhura put her PADD down to concentrate on rifling through a bag of foundation and lip gloss, some of it consolidated from others she had been to visit on the ship.

"You can look, Bones," Kirk said. "Get it out of your system."

McCoy rubbed his eyelids instead. If Kirk had still been a man, he would have looked, would have looked and touched and pulled and pushed without a second thought.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said. That was true. It wasn't even as if he hadn't seen Kirk in a dress before, either.

"Exactly," Kirk turned around to face the mirror, hands on her hips. "Now get out of here, Uhura and I have places to go, new and more exciting people to meet..."

"Wait a moment." She sighed and caught McCoy's sleeve as he turned to go, then moved to unscrew the bottle on the desk. "You can have a shot," she said.

"I don't know if he deserves one," Uhura said.

"Of course he does."

McCoy drained it quickly, watching as Kirk poured two more for herself and Uhura. "I wish I were coming with you," he said honestly.

Kirk tipped glasses with Uhura. "Yeah, Bones, I know."

"Bye," said Uhura.

Kirk refilled McCoy's glass with the amber liquid before pushing him out the door with it. "Still not invited. Maybe next time."

"For heaven's sake..."


End file.
